


(podfic) Stay For One More Drink

by oncethrown



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncethrown/pseuds/oncethrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knows better than to stay for one more drink.</p><p>Written and Read by Oncethrown</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Stay For One More Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay For One More Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844345) by [oncethrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncethrown/pseuds/oncethrown). 



 

 

[Download it at Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/eddhuk)

https://www.sendspace.com/file/eddhuk


End file.
